tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainmaker (group)
The Rainmakers are a Decepticon subgroup. For the Decepticon OC, see Rainmaker. The Decepticons known colloquially as the Rainmakers are part of Shockwave's forces on Cybertron. Each one is a Seeker with a bright, single-color paint job. (The green member, Acid Storm, did eventually find a more exciting palette.) They retained their original Cybertronic "tetrajet" alternate modes far longer than most Seekers, and are usually assigned to Cybertron, not Earth. As their name implies, they can make rain. ''Acid'' rain. Ionic Acid rain... History ''The Transformers'' cartoon When a group of Autobots and Chip Chase journeyed to Cybertron to fetch a cosmitron for a wounded Optimus Prime, Megatron sent the trio to make things difficult for our heroes with a dose of acid rain. Guess what? They failed. MUX History In 2003 and 2013 the Rainmakers were given new Terran alt-forms in case they were needed on Earth, but so far they still served Illarion on Cybertron. Later, when Knightmare left the Decepticons, the Rainmakers were assigned to Valour. Known Rainmakers * Acid Storm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Firestorm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Hailstorm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Ion Storm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Nova Storm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Sunstorm - Decepticon Rainmaker * Thunderstorm - Decepticon Rainmaker Notes *Despite the many different designations thought up by fans, the yellow and the blue Rainmaker went officially unnamed for over 30 years until a 2015 entry of the Facebook edition of Ask Vector Prime named the yellow one Nova Storm and the blue one Ion Storm. *The term "rainmakers" was originally used by Bluestreak as a colloquial description of their actions. However, repeated fan usage has turned this into a widely accepted name for the group, which was eventually made official as such by Hasbro's bio for Acid Storm. *A common piece of fanon identified the all-yellow Rainmaker as the partially yellow Sunstorm. However, even taking into consideration the haphazard coloring typically given to generic Seekers, chances were in favour of their not being the same guy. After being asked the question during the August 2010 Q&A, Hasbro confirmed that the yellow Rainmaker was not Sunstorm, but did not give him a name at that time.August 2010 Q&A on ASMzine: "When the right opportunities arise, the other Seekers seen in the original television series such as Acid Storm have been named and given official backgrounds. Unfortunately, not every character that has appeared on screen has made the transition into other forms of media or even product. Because of this fact, there has been no official backgrounds created for these characters." *Further confusion arose during BotCon 2013, when figures of Sunstorm and his newly named companions from "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1", Bitstream and Hotlink, were released in an exclusive three pack titled "Rainmakers". However, Fun Publications employees subsequently confirmed that the pack's title was in error, and that there was no intention to link the "welcoming committee" to the trio from "Divide and Conquer". *The acid rain only affected the Autobots. Chip Chase was utterly unharmed. Make of that what you will. References Category:Cybertron Category:Rainmakers Category:Transformers Category:Decepticon subgroups Category:subgroups Category:Seekers